dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Terry McGinnis's Batsuit
in the Batsuit.]] }} Terry McGinnis's Batsuit is the final Batsuit ever made and worn by Bruce Wayne and ultimately inherited by his successor Terry McGinnis. History This high-tech Batsuit was developed presumably to compensate for Bruce Wayne's advancing age and deteriorating heart, and eventually passed on to Terry McGinnis when he became Gotham's new savior. Despite it being 20 years old, its technology was so advanced that the Suit was still considered state of the art by the time McGinnis discovered it. The wide array of technology used to build the suit is of unknown origin implying Bruce designed and programmed them himself; except for its servo-motors, which were supplied by Dr. Peter Corso. Bruce combined and incorporated most of the features and concepts of previous costumes and other gadgets into this Suit, such as the flight capability of the Jet-wing, batarangs with auxiliary functions, grappling guns, bolas, and retractable claws, among other things. The Batsuit's servo-motors gave the wearer superhuman strength, agility, endurance, and other natural abilities by allowing the actions of the wearer to be amplified without extraneous effort, amplifying their physical abilities at least tenfold. Bruce also built in new features such as a cloaking device — possibly inspired by the light refractive polymer — although this function probably consumed a good deal of the Batsuit's power, since Terry minimized its usage. With this Batsuit, Batman had more versatility, as he was less dependent on portable gadgets, as well as less vulnerable to external hazards such as water, electricity, heat and radiation. The entire costume was an exoskeleton of electronic circuits, but was malleable like regular clothing, and capable of being folded to fit inside Terry's backpack. Moreover, it conformed to the size of its wearer, and was able to fit both Bruce and Terry, who had different physiques at the time each one of them donned it. Its external material was also somewhat resistant, but could still be torn off, exposing the Suit's circuitry. }} This Batsuit's external appearance also differed dramatically from all previous versions, abandoning the black-and-gray for a sharp, all-black color scheme punctuated by the bright red of bat symbol on the chest, which was now more tapered. The cowl was replaced by a full face mask, which conformed to the contours of the wearer's features. The cape was removed and replaced by red retractable wings spread between the inner arms and sides of the body. Also, the utility belt was incorporated into the suit. The boots included thrusters that allowed Batman to fly in the absence of wind, though he generally used the Batmobile for long-range flights. The Batsuit was very durable, being able to withstand massive concussive forces, fire, water, lasers, and electric shocks. Fifteen years later, Terry was still wearing this Batsuit. Its design remained mostly unchanged, except for the compartments on its utility belt (similar to the ones that Bruce had on his third and fourth suits) and its size, which had conformed to Terry's matured physique. Paraphernalia Sightings * "Shadows" Feature films * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * "Starcrossed, Part II" * "Starcrossed, Part III" * "Future Shock" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "Epilogue" References }} Category:A to Z Category:Battlesuits